


Name Check

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets to be President</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Check

Roj Blake could feel proud of himself.  
He had, after much struggle become President of the Federation and he was now going to reform it. He had long considered what he would do once he got to this position, and now he would.  
He was going to be a very busy President. First on the list would be to finally give Servalan what she deserved, and to clear his friend Kerr Avon’s record. The time Blake had joked that ‘curiosity’ was Avon’s middle name was one of the few occasions when he had not got a stroppy answer back. And he had promised to reform the system to protect it from the likes of himself.

He was safely inaugurated, and had enjoyed every minute of it. Unlike Avon, who had maintained a running commentary on the waste of everybody’s time involved.  
He was welcomed to the Presidential office by the senior officials. As Avon had said, the officials were loyal to ‘the President’ rather than the occupant of the office, and they no doubt had a plan should it be occupied by the proverbial amoeba. Blake could rely on Avon being able to tie the officials into sufficient knots to get them to do what the President wanted.  
The new Supreme Commander came in: as attractive as Blake remembered. Which made her dangerous. She had a reputation for getting her own way.  
‘There is, unfortunately, a major problem to be dealt with straight away.’  
‘Which is?’  
‘You both have cousins who share your names.’  
That was how Avon and Blake had met in university, each finding their cousin was a namesake of the other. ‘Rather unfortunate,’ Blake said with a smile, ‘that we both have inconvenient relatives sharing our names.’  
‘I thought that problem had been dealt with.’ Avon added.  
‘So did we. Shipped off to a penal colony for being nuisances.’ The Supreme Commander continued. ‘They managed to capture one of the finest ships in the galaxy and are even more of a nuisance now.’  
‘I want that ship.’ Blake said. ‘Now. Use any means necessary.’  
‘Yes. It will be done,’ Servalan said and left the room.


End file.
